Marina
Marina the sixth protagonist of of Disney's The Little Merman franchise; an animated television spin-off series based on Disney's The Little Mermaid franchise. Marina is also the fourth daughter/youngest child of Eric and Ariel, the younger sister of Melody, Aaron, Justin, Stephan and Diana, and the younger twin sister of Rachel, the granddaughter of Triton and the late Athena, and the niece of Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista and Andrina. Background Personality Like both of her parents, Marina is brave, daring, highly intelligent, headstrong, spirited, independent, wise, adventurous and curious, although she possesses some of the traits from Ariel's teenage years, as she can sometimes be impulsive, reckless and naive but to a far less extent. Marina is very resourceful and calculating, as she is far less likely to jump into dangerous situations, than her older sister, Melody, although she is can sometimes be cheerful, carefree and laid-back, she is very serious when it comes to her duties as both the princess of her father's kingdom and a member of the Celestial Order, despite her responsibilities, Marina is very relaxed. Despite being of royalty; Marina is very selfless, polite, humble, modest, respectful and well mannered, she has a strong sense of justice, honor and good morals, Marina is capable of not only acknowledging her mistakes, but she also learned from them as well, she also feels guilt and remorse for her actions, especially if they have hurt the people she cares about, whether it is in a physical or emotional way; directly or indirectly. Physical appearance Marina has fair skin, long black hair and aqua blue eyes; her eyes become bright green whenever she powers up or utilizes her hypnotic or telepathic powers. Marina has a green ball gown and an emerald casual dress both with short puffy sleeves. She also wears a big royal green bow in her hair. In her mermaid form, Marina has a dark green tail. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Human-Mermaid Hybrid Physiology:' As a result of both her human and mermaid heritage, Marina possesses various inhuman feats; such as superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, flexibility, agility, mobility, jumping, leaping, durability, endurance, senses, etc. Marina's mystical powers also further greatly enhance her own natural physical attributes. **'Superhuman Strength:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Marina possesses far more strength than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Speed:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Marina can move much faster than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. Whenever she utilizes his magic to increase his physical speed, Diana can move at supersonic speeds; earning her the nickname "Wind Chaser". **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Marina can react far much faster than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Flexibility:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Marina possesses far more flexibility than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Agility:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Marina possesses far more agility than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Mobility:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Marina possesses far more mobility than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Jumping:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Marina can jump much higher than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Leaping:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Marina can lead much further than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Durability:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Marina possesses far more durability than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures, as her skin, muscle and bone tissue, are several times denser, to the point that she can feel little to no pain; for example, when Marina fell off a cliff that was at least several feet off the ground, she survived with barely any injuries. **'Superhuman Endurance:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Marina possesses far more endurance than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures; for example, she can run, fight or swim in the water for long periods of time, even when she is seriously injured. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Marina possesses far more stamina than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures; as she can run, fight or swim in the water for long periods of time. **'Superhuman Senses:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Marina possesses far more senses than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures; allowing her to see, hear and smell better than any ordinary individual of her species. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Marina is able to heal much faster, more extensively and efficiently than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and marine creatures. She is able to regenerate damage cells, organs, burned skin, lost limbs, etc. She can heal from minor injuries in a matter of seconds; but it takes her a matter of minutes to heal from serious injuries. It is unknown if Marina's accelerated healing factor is powerful enough to affect her aging. **'Superhuman Immunity:' Due to her accelerated healing factor; Marina is immune to most, if not all types of diseases, illnesses, sickness, drugs, poisons, toxins, etc. **'Underwater Breathing:' Due to her mermaid heritage, Marina is capable of breathing under water (regardless if she is in her human or mermaid form); a feat that even her older sister, Melody could not achieve. **'Speed Swimming:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Marina is capable of swimming at a much faster rate than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures (regardless if she is in her human or mermaid form) in terms of undersea travel, or sea travel; for example, Marina was able to get to King Triton's palace from Eric's kingdom in a matter of minutes, if not seconds, as well as getting from Denmark to Antarctica in a similar time fashion. **'Thermoendurance:' Due to her mermaid heritage, Marina is highly resistant to extreme warm/cold temperatures and environments. **'Rapid Adaptability:' Due to her mermaid heritage, Marina is capable of rapid adaptability; for example, when she was temporarily turned into a mermaid by Triton's trident, Marina was able to learned how to swim in a few minutes, if not a few seconds, and move in the same timespan, as well as quickly learning about the merpeople customs. Marina is also capable of mastering skills in a faster rate that would take others months or years to learn; such as hand-to-hand combat, martial arts, swordsmanship, knife-fighting, stick-fighting, archery, marksmanship, knife-throwing, sorcery, healing, stealth, tactical abilities, etc., as it has only taken her days or weeks to learn. **'Aquapathy:' Due to her mermaid heritage, Marina is capable of speaking with aquatic fauna. *'Magic:' Due to her years of study and practice under the tutelage of Catherine, Marina excels, becoming an extremely powerful sorceress, although she is not quite as powerful as Aaron, Justin, Stephan and Diana respectively, she is still exceptionally powerful sorceress; as member of the royal family of Atlantica, Marina's mystical powers surpass that of most members of the Celestial Order, her powers are also greatly enhance whenever she utilizes the trident of Atlantica. **'Light Generation:' Marina can generate, create and project bright green photons of light, particularly starlight from both her hands. **'Photokinesis:' Marina can manipulate photons of light, particularly starlight; as she utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Electrogenesis:' Marina can generate, create and project bright green electricity, particularly lightning from both her hands. **'Electrokinesis:' Marina can manipulate electricity, particularly lightning; as she utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Air Generation:' Marina can generate, create and project air, particularly gale-force from both her hands. **'Aerokinesis:' Marina can manipulate air, particularly gale-force; as she utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Pyrogenesis:' Marina can generate, create and project fire from both her hands. **'Pyrokinesis:' Marina can manipulate fire; she utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Lava Generation:' Marina can generate, create and project bright green lava from both her hands. **'Magmakinesis:' Marina can manipulate lava; as she utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Hydrogenesis' Marina can generate, create and project water from both her hands. **'Aquakinesis:' Due to her mermaid heritage, Marina can manipulate water, her aquakinesis becomes even more lethal when she combines it with her magic; as she utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Cryogenesis:' Marina can generate, create and project sub-freezing temperatures, particularly ice from both her hands. **'Cryokinesis:' Marina can manipulate sub-freezing temperatures, particularly ice; as she utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Frigogenesis:' Marina can generate, create and project a blizzard storm, particularly snow from both her hands. **'Frigokinesis:' Marina can manipulate a blizzard storm, particularly snow; as she utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Geogenesis:' Marina can generate, create and project earth substance, particularly sand, rock, stone, earthquakes, shock waves or any other minerals. **'Geokinesis:' Marina can manipulate earth substance, particularly sand, rock, stone, earthquakes, shock waves or any other minerals; as she utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Magnetism Generation:' Marina can generate, create and project powerful magnetic fields from both her hands or her entire body. **'Magnetokinesis:' Marina can manipulate powerful magnetic fields, allowing her to control metal or any magnetic objects; as she utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Flyrogenesis:' Marina can generate, create and project bright green powerful force fields; that can block or deflect physical and mystical attacks. How long she can maintain her force fields is dependant on her energy state at the time as well as the strength or intensity of her opponent(s) attack. There are also certain magical weapons that can penetrate or bypass Marina's force fields, despite them being comprised of pure energy. **'Flyrokinesis:' Marina can manipulate powerful force fields; as she utilizes it for defensive purposes. **'Chlorokinesis:' Marina can manipulate plant life. **'Healing:' Whenever Marina utilizes her healing powers to heal/regenerate/cure other individuals from their injuries/infections, such as, damage cells, organs, burned skin, broken bones, lost limbs, diseases, illnesses, sickness, poisons, toxins, etc. (regardless if they are very serious or not, as well as irreversible/incurable by normal means) her hands will glow in a faint green light and after having approached the wound or infection, it will heal completely, leaving no visible sign or trace of injuries. The more serious the injury is, the longer this healing process will take. She can heal herself as well, allowing her accelerated healing factor to heal at a much faster rate than normally possible. Marina can also heal other individuals who are blind, deaf or nerve dead (regardless if it is permanent or temporary) restoring their senses. **'Energy Generation:' Marina can generate, create and project various kinds of bright green energy from both her hands or her entire body; she is able to create one or several energy clones that not only resemble him in physical appearance, but also contain her memories, personality, powers and abilities. This is how Marina has managed to travel the world in secret, without anyone noticing that she was missing from her nation (as her exploits as a witch sometimes keeps him away from his home, for long periods of time). Anything that her clone(s) experience, will permanently become part of her original memories. When they dissipate by themselves of their own free will, such as when Marina (secretly) returns home from one of her exploits, are destroy by something or someone else, or are reabsorbed by Marina, the newly acquired memories slowly diffuse into her consciousness and become part of her own - this is how she has managed to successfully avoid people from becoming suspicious should she not recall any events that happened while she was in her own nation. Marina can also infuse his energy clone(s) with the elements of nature, such as fire, lightning and starlight, if they were to be destroyed by her opponents they would explode like a grenade, causing variable degrees of injury, depending on how much power of the elements she infused into her energy clones as they as generated, however, energy clones that are sometimes infused with starlight, would just simply (temporarily) blind his opponents with a blinding flash of light. **'Ergokinesis:' Marina can manipulate various kinds of energy. **'Erogkinetic Absorption:' Marina can absorb various kinds of energy. **'Energy Blasts:' Marina can generate bright green energy from both her hands, and can harness it to create energy blasts. Marina can also project energy blasts, orbs, waves and bolts, by projecting her own psionic and kinetic energy, or gathering particles, molecules and physical forces into a contained space, allowing him to either blow, destroy, push/pull or direct her hits at her opponents. **'Energy Beam:' Marina can generate, create and project bright green powerful energy beams from both her hands; that can injure, kill, temporarily incapacitate or knockout his opponents. **'Telepathy:' Marina can telepathically communicate with others, over vast distances. She can also read other's minds, sense there presence or project her thoughts into other individuals. **'Zoopathy:' Marina can telepathically read, communicate or control the minds of other animals (regardless if they are land creatures or aquatic/marine creatures) to do her bidding. **'Volukinesis:' Marina can telepathically read, communicate or control the minds of other insects to do her bidding. **'Empathy:' Marina can perceive, sense, understand, influence or manipulate other individuals' emotions. **'Hypnosis:' Marina can control the minds of other individuals to do her bidding, she can also alter or erase there memories, by looking straight at them, however, she does not always have to make direct eye contact at them, when succesfully implemented - the susceptible individuals come out of their hypnotic state with time or upon Marina's release and will not remember anything except the last thing they were doing just before they were hypnotized; whenever Marina utilizes this ability, her eyes glow bright green. **'Telekinesis:' Marina can telekinetically move objects or her opponents without physically touching them; as she utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Precognition:' Marina can see visions of the past, the present and the future respectively. However, like all witches, her visions are not always clear. **'Night Vision:' Marina can see clearly in the dark, even under water, making it impossible for her opponents to sneak up on her in dark areas; unless they are magic users who can become invisible. **'Thermal Vision:' Marina can see thermal signatures, even under water, making it impossible for her opponents to hide from her in dark areas; unless they are magic users who can conceal their body temperatures from Marina's sight. **'Levitation/Flight:' Marina can levitate, hover, and fly in the air even without the presence of air. Marina can travel through the sky at amazing speeds of Mach 1-3 and high altitudes, she can also greatly lessen the impact of falling from great height by effortlessly reducing her speed. **'Teleportation:' Marina can teleport to any location at great distances, even if that said location is in another nation; as she can get there in a matter of minutes, if not seconds, she can also teleport any individual with her; as long as she maintains physical contact with them. **'Portal Generation:' Marina can generate, create and project bright green portals to any location she desires, even if that said location is in another nation; as she can get there in a matter of minutes, if not seconds. She can even transport a large group of individuals to different locations without the need to maintains physical contact with them. **'Portal Manipulation:' Marina can manipulate portals. **'Interdimensional Travel:' Marina can teleport to any dimension; as she can get there in a matter of minutes, if not seconds. **'Astral Projection:' Marina can project her astral spirit from her own body, her astral spirit can only be seen by other magic users, although Marina can choose to make her astral spirit visible to non-magic users. **'Illusion:' Marina can project illusions, making her opponents see things that aren't really there; for the purpose of escaping or distraction. **'Time travel:' Marina can travel back or forward through time at will. **'Chronokinesis:' Marina can manipulate the timeline; as she can slow-down, speed-up, freeze, unfreeze or reverse time itself. **'Intangibility:' Marina can phase through solid objects or other individuals. **'Invisibility:' Marina can manipulate and reflect the light waves around herself, objects or other individuals; to become completely invisible. **'Sonic Scream:' Marina can release hypersonically amplified sound waves through her vocal chords, that can injure, kill, temporarily incapacitate or knockout her opponents; whenever Marina utilizes this ability, her scream makes a eagle-like sound. **'Sound Wave Generation:' Marina can generate, create and project powerful sound waves from both her hands or her entire body. **'Sonokinesis:' Marina can manipulate powerful sound waves; as she utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Power Negation:' Marina can temporarily nullify other magic-powered individuals' powers; however, it has no effect other magic users who are more powerful than she is. **'Mystical Awareness:' Marina can sense the presence of other magic users; she can also sense how powerful they are. **'Magic Cloak:' Marina can conceal her presence from other magic users; she can conceal her body temperatures from other animals like snakes, who have the natural ability to see or sense thermal signatures. Marina can also prevent other magic users from spying on her, unless she allows them to spy on her; similar to how Ursula and Morgana respectively spied on her family. **'Shapeshifting/Metamorphosis:' Marina can shapeshift into any animal or insect at will (regardless of whether they are land creatures or aquatic/marine creatures) gaining their characteristics, attributes and abilities. She can also transform into a humanoid green eagle, resembling the physical appearance of a human-eagle hybrid, she still maintains complete control and awareness of all her actions, even when she is in her animal, insect or hybrid forms. Marina can even transform between her human and mermaid forms relatively easily; without the need for utilizing the Trident of Atlantica's powers to elicit the transformation. Transforming into very large animals or into her hybrid forms; further greatly enhances Marina's physical attributes. She can change the color of her hair, eyes and skin. **'Size Manipulation:' Marina can increase or decrease her own size or the size of others while preserving body proportion; becoming as large as a dragon and as small as an insect. When Marina becomes the size of an insect, she still maintains the strength, speed, agility, durability and other physical attributes of her human size, however, when he is the size of a dragon, her physical attributes are further greatly enhance. Abilities *'Expert Swordswoman:' Due to her years of training under the tutelage of Eric and Catherine, Marina is a highly skilled swordswoman, her swordsmanship skills are to the point that she can take on several highly skilled swordsmen/swordswomen all by herself, relatively easily. Marina's sword fighting style is a combination of offense, defense, counter, pure brute strength, speed, agility and amazing precision; to the point that she can overwhelm most of her opponents. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist:' Due to her years of training under the tutelage of Catherine, Marina is a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist; her skills in and-to-hand combat and martial arts are to the point that she can take on several highly skilled opponents (regardless if they are armed or not) all by herself, with little effort. Marina's fighting style is a combination of Wing Chun, Systema, Taekwondo, Capoeira, Kali, Muay Thai, Boxing, Hapkido, Judo, Ninjutsu, Karate, Krav Maga, Silat, Wrestling, Sambo, Jeet Kune Do, pure brute strength and solid defense. *'Expert Markswoman:' Due to her years of training under the tutelage of Catherine, Marina is a highly skilled markswoman, as she can hit her targets from great distances; her marksmanship skills are to the point that she can shoot several opponents once (regardless if they are moving or not) even at close-range, with little effort. *'Expert Stick Fighter:' Due to her years of training under the tutelage of Catherine, Marina is a highly skilled stick fighter, her stick fighting skills are to the point that she can take on several highly skilled stick fighters all by herself, relatively easily. *'Expert Swimmer:' Due to her being half-mermaid, Marina is a highly skilled swimmer. Weaknesses *'Decapitation:' Despite her accelerated healing factor, if Marina's head is cut off from her body, she will permanently be killed, however, due to her skin, muscle and bone tissue, being several times denser then normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures; this would be extremely difficult to achieve. *'Limited Telepathy:' Marina cannot read the minds or sense the presence of other magic users; if they are more powerful than she is. *'Limited Healing Powers:' Despite her healing powers, it is impossible for Marina to bring someone back from the dead. *'Limited Hypnotic Powers:' Marina's hypnotic powers do not last very long on individuals who have very strong wills, she also cannot control the minds, alter or erase the memories of other magic users; due to them being protected by their magic. *'Limited Animal Control:' Although Marina can control the minds of other animals, her powers have no effect on dragons and sea dragons; due to them being immensely powerful magical creatures. *'Limited Replication:' Although Marina can shapeshift into any individual she chooses, she can not copy any of there powers or memories; due to the fact that she does not possess any of these said powers or memories. Weapons and Equipment Marina's valued weapon and possession is her sword, crossbow, bolts, bo-staff and armor that are all made out of a rare metal alloy known as Gallium. She also has robes that are made out of a rare fabric known as Thorium (the equivalent of "Gallium"). *'Gallium Jian:' Marina utilizes a green magic jian as her main weapon of choice; for defensive or offensive purposes. *'Gallium Crossbow:' Marina occasionally utilizes a green magic crossbow as her second weapon of choice, for long-range attacks. *'Gallium Hunting Bolts:' Marina utilizes green magic bolts for long-range attacks when she combines them with her crossbow, these bolts are typically shorter than traditional arrows. She carries up to twenty-six bolts at a time. *'Quiver:' Marina utilizes a small green arrow container strapped to her back; to carry her green bolts. *'Gallium Expandable Batons:' Marina occasionally utilizes a pair of green magic expandable batons as her third weapon of choice, for defensive or offensive purposes; as they are able to combine into a bo-staff. *'Gallium Armor:' Marina utilizes green/white magic combat armor to protect herself from her enemies in battle; it is similar in appearance to engraved european armor. *'Gallium Helmet:' Marina wears a light green magic helmet to hide her identity from her enemies. This lets Marina effectively conceal her identity with no restrictions on her visual field while she is running or aiming arrows, it is similar in appearance to an engraved european closed helmet; it's magic also prevent anyone (except for Rachel herself) from removing the helmet from it's master. *'Thorium Robes:' Marina occasionally utilizes green/white magic robes to protect herself from her enemies in battle; it is similar in appearance to shaolin style warrior monk robes. *'Thorium Mask:' Marina occasionally wears a dark green magic domino mask to hide her identity from her enemies. This lets Marina effectively conceal her identity with no restrictions on her visual field while she is running or aiming arrows; it's magic also prevent anyone (except for Marina herself) from removing it from it's master. Trivia *Marina is 3 years younger then her older sister Melody; as he was born 1 month before Stephan and Diana's 1th birthday party. *Marina's (along with her other siblings, Aaron, Justin, Stephan, Diana and Rachel) physical attributes; such as strength, speed, reflexes, flexibility, agility, mobility, jumping, leaping, durability and endurance, surpasses that of normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures (this is due to her having the combined physical attributes of both humans and merpeople alike); her speed swimming abilities also surpass that of even her mother, Ariel (regardless if Marina is in her human or mermaid form). *The reason why Marina (along with her other siblings, Aaron, Justin, Stephan, Diana and Rachel) possesses magic powers, is because her mother, Ariel was once a sea witch, even though she had altered history, such that she was no longer a sea witch, Ariel still retains some of that latent mystical energy; that was passed onto her daughter, Marina, enhancing her natural abilities. **Marina's mystical aura is bright green, her eyes also glow green whenever she powers up. Category:Characters Category:European characters Category:Humans Category:Mermaids Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:The Little Mermaid characters Category:The Little Merman characters Category:Disney characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Disney Heroines Category:Unofficial Disney Heroines Category:Siblings